livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Maui (jbear1979)
Basic Information Race: Human Class: Druid Level: 7 Experience: 30,073 XP Alignment: Neutral Good Languages: Common, Druidic Deity: Tane, Great Spirit Father of the Forest First Seen: The Dunn Wright Inn Current Location: Through the Looking Gate Category:Approved Characters Category:Through the Looking Gate Abilities STR: 21 +5 (10 pts) +2 Racial Bonus (Human) +1 (lvl 4 bonus) +2 (enhancement) DEX: 14 +2 ( 5 pts) CON: 12 +1 ( 2 pts) INT: 08 -1 (-2 pts) WIS: 16 +3 ( 5 pts) +2 (enhancement) CHA: 10 0 ( 0 pts) Combat Statistics (HP Max-2) HP: 65 = + CON (+7) + FC (+7) + Toughness (07)(Druid) AC: 20 = + DEX (02) + Armor (04) + Enhance. (01) + Shield (02) + Deflection(01) AC Touch: 13 = + DEX (02) + Deflection (01) AC Flatfooted: 18 = + Armor (04) + Enhance.(01) + Shield (02) + Deflection (01) INIT: +02 = (02) BAB: +05 = (07) CMB: +10 = (05) + STR (05) + Misc (00) CMD: 22 = + BAB (05) + STR (05) + DEX (02) Fortitude: +08 = (05) + CON (01) + Resist (02) Reflex: +07 = (02) + DEX (02) + Capable (01)+ Resist (+2) Will: +10 = (05) + WIS (03) + Resist (02) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Taniwha ~ Animal Companion Abilities STR: 19 +4 (level 4 Advancement +4; Level 4 ability bonus +1; lvl 6 increase +2) DEX: 23 +6 (level 4 advancement -2; Includes +2 Eye for Talent bonus; lvl 6 increase +2) CON: 15 +2 (level 4 advancement +2) INT: 02 -4 WIS: 12 +1 CHA: 06 -2 Taniwha's Animal Companion Statistics (HP Max-2) HP: 50 = + CON (+12) (6HD) AC: 22 = + DEX (06) + Natural Armor (05) + Dodge (01) AC Touch: 17 = + DEX (06)+ Dodge (01) AC Flatfooted: 15 = + Natural Armor (05) INIT: +06 = (06) BAB: +04 = (04) CMB: +08 = (04) + STR (04) + Size (00) + Misc (00) CMB(Weapon Finesse)Trip/Disarm: +10 = (04) + DEX (06) + Size (00) CMD: 25 = + BAB (04) + STR (04) + DEX (06) + Dodge (01) + Size (00) + Misc (00) CMD vs Trip: 29 Fortitude: +07 = (05) + CON (02) + Misc (00) Reflex: +11 = (05) + DEX (06) + Misc (00) Will: +03 = (02) + WIS (01) + Misc (00) (Devotion: +4 vs enchantment) Speed: 50' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Feats: Weapon Finesse, Dodge, Power Attack Tricks: Defend, Attack 1, Attack 2, Track, Heel, Guard, Down, Seek, Flank Senses: Low light vision, Scent Skills: Survival +4 (3 rank + 1 Wis), Acrobatics +10 (1 rank + 6 Dex +3 CS), Stealth +10 (1 rank + 6 Dex +3 CS), Perception +5 (1 rank + 1 Wis +3 CS) Special: Evasion, Sprint, Devotion Taniwha's Attack Statistics Two Claws: Attack: +10 = (04) + DEX (06) + Size (00) + Misc (00) Damage: 1d3+4, Crit: 20/x2 Bite: Attack: +10 = (04) + DEX (06) + Size (00) + Misc (00) Damage: 1d6+4, Crit: 20/x2 Special: Trip Maui's Weapon Statistics Sling: Attack: +08 = (05) + DEX (02) + MW (01) Damage: 1d4+4, Crit: 20/x2, Range: 50' MW Cold Iron Scimitar: Attack: +11 = (05) + STR (05) + MW (01) Damage: 1d6+5, Crit: 18-20/x2, Additional +1 damage on a flank (Dirty Fighter) Wild Shape Animal Statistics Leopard: Stats: STR 23, DEX 14, CON 12, INT 8, WIS 16, CHA 10 Defenses: AC 15 (2) + Natural (2) + Deflection (1) Attacks: Bite +11 (+Grab) = (5) + STR (6) Dmg: 1d6+6 2 Claws +11 = (5) + STR (6) Dmg: 1d3+6 Power Attacks: Bite +9 = (5) + STR (6) + PA (-2) Dmg: 1d6+10 2 Claws +9 = (5) + STR (6) + PA (-2) Dmg: 1d3+10 Special Attacks: Special Senses: Low Light Vision, Scent Special Movement: Speed 30ft; Climb 20 ft; Deinonychus (Lizard Bird): Stats: STR 23, DEX 14, CON 12, INT 8, WIS 16, CHA 10 Defenses: AC 15 (2) + Natural (2) + Deflection (1) Attacks: Bite +11 = (5) + STR (6) Dmg: 1d6+6 2 Talons +11 = (5) + STR (6) Dmg: 1d8+6 Foreclaws +11 = (5) + STR (6) Dmg: 1d4+6 Power Attacks: Bite +9 = (5) + STR (6) + PA (-2) Dmg: 1d6+10 2 Claws +9 = (5) + STR (6) + PA (-2) Dmg: 1d3+10 Special Attacks: Special Senses: Low Light Vision, Scent Special Movement: Speed 60ft Dire Tiger: (Large; Reach 5ft) Stats: STR 25, DEX 12, CON 12, INT 8, WIS 16, CHA 10 Defenses: AC 16 (1) + Natural (4) + Deflection (1) Attacks: Bite +12 = (5) + STR (7) Dmg: 2d6+7 (+Grab)Crit 19-20 2 Claws +12 = (5) + STR (7) Dmg: 2d4+7 (+Grab) Power Attacks: Bite +10 = (5) + STR (7) + PA (-2) Dmg: 2d6+11 2 Claws +10 = (5) + STR (7) + PA (-2) Dmg: 2d4+11 Special Attacks: Pounce Special Senses: Low Light Vision, Scent Special Movement: Speed 40ft Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Strength) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Druid (+1 HP, taken 6 times) Eye for Talent: +2 bonus on Sense Motive checks. In addition, when they acquire an animal companion, bonded mount, cohort, or familiar, that creature gains a +2 bonus to one ability score of the character’s choice. This racial trait replaces the bonus feat racial trait. Skilled: Gain one additional rank per character level Class Features Druid Armor/Weapons: Club, dagger, dart, quarterstaff, scimitar, scythe, sickle, shortspear, sling, spear, +Natural attacks (claw, bite etc); Light and Medium armor (Metal Armor is prohibited) and wooden shields (all except Tower) Orisons: Prepare 4/day; unlimited use Divine Spells: A druid casts divine spells drawn from the druid spell list. The DC for a saving throw against Maui’s spells is 13 + the spell level Maui must spend 1 hour/day in a trance-like meditation on the mysteries of nature to regain his daily allotment of spells where he must choose which spells to prepare. Opposition Spells: Evil Spontaneous Casting: Maui can “lose” a prepared spell to cast any summon nature’s ally spell of the same level or lower. Spell Slots: 4 Orisons, 4 1st lvl Spell + 1 bonus Spell (WIS), 3 2nd level spell + 1 bonus spell (WIS) 2 3rd level spell +1 bonus spell (WIS) 1 4th level spell Bonus Language: Druidic Nature Sense: A druid gains a +2 bonus on Kn: Nature and Survival checks. Wild Empathy: A druid can improve the attitude of an animal. This ability functions just like a Diplomacy check made to improve the attitude of a person. Roll 1d20 + druid level + CHA to determine the wild empathy check result. Maui's Wild Empathy: 1d20 +7 To use wild empathy, the druid and the animal must be within 30 feet of one another under normal conditions and generally takes 1 minute but it might take more or less time. Maui can also use this ability to influence a magical beast with an Intelligence score of 1 or 2, but takes a –4 penalty on the check. Nature Bond: Animal Companion: Cheetah Starting Statistics: Size Small; Speed 50 ft.; AC +1 natural armor (now +4); Attack bite (1d4 plus trip), 2 claws (1d2); Ability Scores Str 12, Dex 21, Con 13, Int 2, Wis 12, Cha 6; Special Qualities low-light vision, scent. Druid Added Animal Companion Features: 2HD (now 5HD), +3 FORT and REF Saving Throw Bonus(now +5; Will +2), BAB +1 (Now +4) Skills (6 skill pts): Survival rank 1; Stealth Rank 1; Acrobatics Rank 1 (lvl 2); Perception Rank 1 (lvl 4); Survival Rank 1 (lvl 5); Survival Rank 1 (lvl 6) Feats (3 Feat): Weapon Finesse: Animal Companion uses DEX modifier for its melee attacks Dodge (lvl 2): +1 dodge bonus to AC Power Attack (lvl 5): -1 Attack +2 dmg Maximum 6 Tricks: Defend, Attack 1, Track, Heel, Guard, Down Bonus Tricks (3 trick): Attack 2 (Undead etc), Seek (lvl 3), Flank (lvl 6) Evasion (lvl 3): Does not take 1/2 dmg on a successful reflex save. Devotion (lvl 6): +4 morale bonus to Will saves vs. Enchantment spells & effects Level 4: Size Medium; +4 STR, -2 DEX, +2 CON Attack bite (1d6 + Trip), 2 claws (1d3) Sprint: 1/hour Taniwha can charge 10x Speed (500 ft) Link: Maui can handle his animal companion as a free action (DC10), or push it (DC25) as a move action, even if he doesn’t have any ranks in the Handle Animal skill. He gains a +4 circumstance bonus on all wild empathy checks and Handle Animal checks made regarding an animal companion. Shared Spells: Maui may cast a spell with a target of “You” on his animal companion (as a touch range spell) instead of on himself. A druid may cast spells on her animal companion even if the spells normally do not affect creatures of the companion’s type (animal). Woodland Stride: Maui may move through any sort of undergrowth (such as natural thorns, briars, overgrown areas, and similar terrain) at his normal speed and without taking damage or suffering any other impairment. Thorns, briars, and overgrown areas that have been magically manipulated to impede motion, however, still affect him. Trackless Step: Maui leaves no trail in natural surroundings and cannot be tracked. He may choose to leave a trail if so desired. Resist Nature's Lure:Maui gains a +4 bonus on saving throws against the spell-like and supernatural abilities of fey. This bonus also applies to spells and effects that target plants, such as blight, entangle, spike growth, and warp wood. Wild Shape II: Maui gains the ability to turn herself into any tiny, small, medium or large animal or small elemental and back again twice per day. His options for new forms include all creatures with the animal type. This ability functions like the beast shape II spell or elemental body I, except: The effect lasts for 1 hour per druid level, or until he changes back. Changing form (to animal or back) is a standard action and doesn't provoke an attack of opportunity. The form chosen must be that of an animal the druid is familiar with. Maui loses his ability to speak while in animal form because he is limited to the sounds that a normal, untrained animal can make, but he can communicate normally with other animals of the same general grouping as his new form. Feats Toughness: (Level 1) +1 hp/level Power Attack: (Level 3) -1 Atk +2 dmg (+3 dmg with 2H weapon) Natural Spell: (Level 5) Maui can complete the verbal and somatic components of spells while using wild shape by substituting various noises and gestures. He can also use any material components or focuses he possesses, even if such items are melded within his current form. Step Up: (Level 7) When adjacent foe takes 5-ft step away, you may make a 5-ft step as an immediate action if you end up adjacent to that same foe. If you take this step, you cannot take a 5-ft step during your next turn. If you take an action to move during your next turn, subtract 5 ft from your total movement. Traits (1) Dirty Fighter: You wouldn’t have lived to make it out of childhood without the aid of your animal companion on whom you could always count to distract your enemies long enough to do a little bit more damage than normal. Benefit: When you hit a foe you are flanking, you deal an additional 1 point of damage (this damage is added to your base damage, and is multiplied on a critical hit). This additional damage is a trait bonus. (2) Capable (Reflex): Being raised in the constant dangers of the wild jungle made it essential for Maui to learn to react to danger quickly. Benefit: +1 trait bonus on Reflex saves. Skills Skill Points: 04 = + INT(-01))/Level + FC(00) + Human(01) (Druid 7) 28 = Total Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 00/-01 0 0 2 -2/-3 +0 (-1 ACP w/ Shield) Appraise -01 0 0 -1 +0 Bluff 0 0 0 0 +0 Climb 08/07 2 3 5 -2/-3 +0 (-1 ACP w/ Shield) Craft ( ) -01 0 0 -1 +0 Diplomacy 0 0 0 0 +0 Disable Device 00/-01 0 0 2 -2/-3 +0 (-1 ACP w/ Shield) Disguise 0 0 0 0 +0 Escape Artist 00/-01 0 0 2 -2/-3 +0 (-1 ACP w/ Shield) Fly 04/03 1 3 2 -2/-3 +0 (-1 ACP w/ Shield) Handle Animal 10/14 7 3 0 +0/+4 w/ Animal Comp. Heal 08 2 3 3 +0 Intimidate 0 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 -1 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 -1 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 -1 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 03 1 3 -1 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 -1 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 -1 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 09 5 3 -1 +2 (Nature Sense) Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 -1 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 -1 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 -1 +0 Linguistics 0 0 -1 +0 Perception 11 5 3 3 +0 Perform ( ) 0 0 0 0 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 2 +0 Ride 04/03 1 3 2 -2/-3 +0 (-1 ACP w/ Shield) Sense Motive 05 0 0 3 +2 (Eye for Talent) Sleight of Hand 0 0 2 -2/-3 +0 (-1 ACP w/ Shield) Spellcraft 0 0 -1 +0 Stealth 00/-01 0 0 2 -2/-3 +0 (-1 ACP w/ Shield) Survival 11 3 3 3 +2 (Nature Sense) Swim 07/06 1 3 5 -2/-3 +0 (-1 ACP w/ Shield) Use Magic Device 0 0 0 +0 Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Level 01 * Create Water * Cure Light Wounds * Light * Entangle * Guidance * Obscuring Mist * Virtue * Cure Light Wounds * Level 02 Level 03 * Barkskin * Mad Monkeys * Bull's Strength * Greater Magic Fang * Bull's Strength * Delay Poison, Communal * Barkskin Level 04 * Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Clothes: Monk's Outfit -- 00 lb Armor: Hide Shirt +1 1,240 gp 25 lb Shield: Large Wooden MW Shield 157 gp 10 lb Weapon(Melee)MWColdIron Scimitar 330 gp 04 lb Weapon (Ranged) MW Sling 300 gp 04 lb Ammo: Sling Bullets (20) 0.2gp 02 lb Backpack 02 gp 02 lb Flint and Steel 01 gp 00 lb Pouch 01 gp 1/2 lb Trail Rations(6 days) 03 gp 06 lb Sacks (2) 0.2gp 01 lb Signal Whistle 0.8gp 00 Earplugs 0.03gp 00 Rope (Hemp) 01 gp 10 lb Sunrod (2) 04 gp 02 lb Swimfins 0.1gp 05 lb Tresspasser's Boot (1) 0.8gp 02 lb Waterskin 01 gp 04 lb (2)Potions: CLW 100 gp 00 (2)Flask: Holy Water 50 gp 02 lb Wand of CLW (14/16 charges) 240 gp 00 lb Wand:Magic Fang (46/50) 750 gp 00 lb Wand: Speak w/ Animals (48/50) 750 gp 00 lb Wand: Mage Armour (50/50) 750 gp 00 lb Headband of Inspired Wisdom+2 4000 gp 01 lb Belt of Giant Strength +2 4000 gp 01 lb Ring of Protection +1 2000 gp 00 lb Cloak of Resistance +2 4000 gp 01 lb Druid's Vestments 3750 gp -- Total Weight: 82 1/2 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-153 154-306 307-460 Finances PP: 0 Initial Character Money: 150 gp GP: 795 The Roaming Dead: 1,456.33 gp SP: 9 Precious Cargo: 1,756.25 gp CP: 5 Toad in the Hole: 3,035 gp Greener is the Grass: 11,242 gp The Devil We Know pt2: 5,738.5 gp = Career Earnings: 23,378.08 gp Inventory Carried: -22,432.13 gp Gifts, Consumed or Destroyed Items: -150 gp Living Quarters: -0 gp = Coinage: 795.95 gp Purchases Starting Gold 150 gp Buy MW Hide Shirt: -240 gp MW Heavy Wooden Shield: -157 gp MW Scimitar: -315 gp MW Sling: -300gp Mystic Pearl Scimitar +1 -2315 gp Mystic Pearl Cold Iron Scimitar -30 gp Mystic Pearl MW Cold Iron Scimitar: -330 gp lvl 1 Wand: Magic Fang: -750 gp lvl 1 Wand: Speak w/ Animals: -750 gp Mystic Pearl lvl 1 Wand: Mage Armor: -750 gp Headband of Inspired Wisdom +2: -4000 gp Belt of Giant Strength +2: -4000 gp Ring of Protection +1: -2000 gp Mystic Pearl Druid's Vestments: 3750 gp Cloak of Resistance +2: 4000 gp Mystic Pearl total: -23657gp Sell Hide Armor: +15gp Heavy Wooden Shield: +7gp Scimitar: +15gp MW Scimitar: +315 Sickle: +6gp Signal Horn: +1gp Tresspasser's Boot: +1.2 gp MW Hide Armor: +240 gp Cold Iron Scimitar: +30 gp Tresspasser's Boot: +0.8 gp Bear trap: +2 gp Sun Rod: +2 gp Scimitar +1: +2315 total: +2950 gp Consumed (1) CLW Potion -50 gp Gifts to Eanos: -100gp Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 30 Height: 6'4" Weight: 90kg (200 lb?) Hair Color: Black Dreads Eye Color: Black Skin Color: Dark Brown Appearance: Jungle hunter covered in exotic skins, carries cheetah over shoulders as if it were another skin. The left side of body completely tattooed including face Demeanor: Maui constant boasts how much better he, his people, his ways are which makes him very grating nearly always. He constantly competes with those around in nearly every aspect of life. He is however, completely fearless and willing to come to the aid of the need, if for no other reason to impress his skill and prowess upon others. Background As a young boy he bore witness to the arrival of a powerful shipping company arrive and attempt to claim his island. The company sent a wave of settlers which his people annihilated. A savage war began which the natives had the better of for many years. Finally the company resigned itself to make deals with the 'savages' and with gifts from the mainland were able to turn the tribes against each other. The Company now rules the island using a treaty they had the tribal leaders sign, a treaty which they fail to honor and have no intentions of honoring to this day. Maui has come to Venza to challenge those that have invaded and destroyed his distant homelands, to invade their culture and show them who are the true savages. Having learned their language and ways he has traveled to Venza, what he considers the heart of the sickness plaguing his lands. He has come to learn the ways of his enemies and shame them as he learns how to better destroy them and cast them from his homelands. Adventure Log XP Received: 1,239 XP received here: The Roaming Dead 1,391 XP received here: Precious Cargo 2,511 XP received here: Toad in the Hole 9,713 XP received here: Greener is the Grass 6,031 XP Received here: The Devil We Know, Part II 9,218 XP Received here: Through the Looking Gate Total XP: 30,073 Treasure Received: 1,456.33 GP received here: The Roaming Dead Objects taken: (2) Potions of CLW (-100gp) (2) Holy Water (-50gp) Total GP Treasure received after adjustment: 1306.33 GP 1,756.25 GP received here: Precious Cargo 3,035 GP received here: Toad in the Hole Objects taken: Wand of CLW (16 charges) (-240 gp) Hide Shirt +1 (-1240 gp) Total GP Treasure received after adjustment: 1,555 11,242 GP received here: Greener is the Grass 5,738.5 gp received here: The Devil We Know, Part II 8,695 gp received here: Through the Looking Gate Magical Item reward taken: Rod of Lesser Extend (-3000 gp) Total GP Treasure received after adjustment: 5,695 gp 0000 Gems/Jewelry Level Ups Level 2: Class: Druid BAB: +0 to +1 Fort: +2 to +3 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +2 to +3 Feat: (none) Features: Woodland Stride HP: 1d8 (max-2) + 01 (CON) +1 (FC) = +8 HP Skill Pts: 4 -1 (INT) +1 (Human) Spent on: Handle Animal, Heal, Kn: Geography, Perception Spells: +1 Orison (4 total) and +1 lvl 1 (3 total) spells per day Taniwha: Animal Companion BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +3 to +3 Ref: +3 to +3 Will: +1 to +1 Feat: Dodge: +1 AC Bonus (dodge) HP: 1d8 (max-2) + 01 (CON) = +7 HP New HP Total Skill Pts: +1 Rank: Acrobatics Level 3: Class: Druid BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +0 to +3 Ref: +1 to +1 Will: +0 to +3 Feat: Power Attack Features: Trackless Step HP: 1d8 (max-2) + 01 (CON) +1 (FC) = +8 HP Skill Pts: 4 -1 (INT) +1 (Human) Spent on: Handle Animal, Swim, Kn: Nature, Perception Spells: +1 lvl 2 +1 Bonus spell (WIS) (2 total) spells per day Taniwha: Animal Companion BAB: +0 to +2 Fort: +0 to +3 Ref: +0 to +3 Will: +0 to +1 Feat: (None) HP: (None) Skill Pts: (None) Natural Armor: +2 to +3 STR : +1 to 13 DEX : +1 to 24 Bonus Trick: Seek Special: Evasion Level 4: Class: Druid BAB: +1 to +3 Fort: +1 to +4 Ref: +0 to +1 Will: +1 to +4 Feat: (none) Features: Resist Nature's Lure, Beast Shape I HP: 1d8 (max-2) + 01 (CON) +1 (FC) +1 (Toughness) = +9 HP Skill Pts: 4 -1 (INT) +1 (Human) Spent on: Handle Animal, Climb, Survival, Perception Spells: +1 lvl 1 (4 total) spells per day; +1 lvl 2 (3 total) spells per day Taniwha: Animal Companion BAB: +1 to +3 Fort: +1 to +4 Ref: +1 to +4 Will: +0 to +1 Feat: (None) HP: +1 HD (1d8-2) + 02 CON = +8 + CON Adjustment (3 HD = +3 HP) Total = +11 HPs Skill Pts: 1 Rank in Perception Natural Armor: +0 to +3 Ability Score: +1 STR to 14 Level Size Change from Small to Medium: STR : +4 to 18 DEX : -2 to 22 CON : +2 to 15 Bonus Trick: (none) Special: Sprint Level 5: Class: Druid BAB: +0 to +3 Fort: +0 to +4 Ref: +0 to +1 Will: +0 to +4 Feat: Natural SPell Features: None HP: 1d8 (max-2) + 01 (CON) +1 (FC) +1 (Toughness) = +9 HP Skill Pts: 4 -1 (INT) +1 (Human) Spent on: Handle Animal, Heal, Kn: Nature, Ride Spells: +1 lvl 3 (1 total) spell per day Taniwha: Animal Companion BAB: +0 to +3 Fort: +0 to +4 Ref: +0 to +4 Will: +0 to +1 Feat: Power Attack HP: +1 HD (1d8-2) + 02 CON = +8 HPs Skill Pts: 1 Rank in Survival Natural Armor: +0 to +3 Ability Score: No Change Bonus Trick: (none) Special: None Level 6: Class: Druid BAB: +3 to +4 Fort: +4 to +5 Ref: +1 to +2 Will: +4 to +5 Feat: None Features: Wild Shape 2/Day (Wild Shape II) HP: 1d8 (max-2) + 01 (CON) +1 (FC) +1 (Toughness) = +9 HP Skill Pts: 4 -1 (INT) +1 (Human) Spent on: Handle Animal, Survival, Kn: Nature, Climb Spells: +1 lvl 2 & 3 spell per day Taniwha: Animal Companion BAB: +3 to +4 Fort: +4 to +5 Ref: +4 to +5 Will: +1 to +2 Feat: None HP: +1 HD (1d8-2) + 02 CON = +8 HPs Skill Pts: 1 Rank in Survival Natural Armor: +3 to +5 Ability Score: +1 STR, +1 DEX Bonus Trick: Flank Special: Devotion Level 7: Class: Druid BAB: +4 to +5 Fort: +5 to +5 Ref: +2 to +2 Will: +5 to +5 Feat: Step Up Features: HP: 1d8 (max-2) + 01 (CON) +1 (FC) +1 (Toughness) = +9 HP Skill Pts: 4 -1 (INT) +1 (Human) Spent on: Handle Animal, Perception, Kn: Nature, Fly Spells: +1 lvl 1 & 4 spell per day Taniwha: Animal Companion BAB: +4 to +4 Fort: +5 to +5 Ref: +5 to +5 Will: +2 to +2 Feat: None HP: Skill Pts: Natural Armor: Ability Score: Bonus Trick: Special: Approvals *Approval (December 7th, 2011) (Satin Knights) level 1 *Approval (January 5th, 2012) (DalkonCledwin) level 1 *Approval (May 3rd, 2012) (jkason) level 2 *Approval August 5th, 2012) (Satin Knights) level 3 *Approval April 23rd, 2012) (Satin Knights) level 4 & 5 *Approval September 3rd, 2012) (Satin Knights) level 6 Category:Approved Characters Category:Through the Looking Gate